Naruto, Usuario Del Kagune Mas Poderoso
by KenyGarry
Summary: Naruto es herido a muerte en la batalla contra Pain, pero luego de su muerte recibe otra oportunidad en otro mundo, con otros poderes. God-Like y Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: ESTE ES NUESTRO PRIMER FANFIC JUNTOS, ESPERAMOS OS GUSTE**

**NARUTO, EL USUARIO DEL KAGUNE MAS PODEROSO…**

Despues del duro combatecontra Pain, Naruto, quien había sido reconocido como el mayor héroe de KonohaGakure no Sato, había sido internado debido a horribles heridas de batalla.

Sakura:Agaunta Naruto, te estamos operando, la anestecia no ha funcionado, asi que esto te dolerá un poco. –Dijo Sakura preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo.  
Tsunade:Estoy empezando a curar sus heridas, pero su estado empeora a cada segundo. –Exclamo asustada Tsunade.  
Kurama:¡_Aguanta cachorro, no te me vayas a morir! –_Exclamo Kurama aunque sabia el triste destino que le deparaba a Narut_o._

**A pesar de los esfuerzos interminables de sus amigos y de Kurama de curar a Naruto, sus heridas eran muy profundas. Por lo cual…. Murio.**

**-Mente de naruto-**

**Naruto se encontraba ante una mujer a quien nunca había visto antes…**

Naruto:¿Quién eres? –Pregunto estufacto, pues creía haber muerto. Aparte, nunca había visto a esta mujer, quien le veía como si le conociera de toda la vida.  
?:Yo soy Kaguya, la diosa del mundo Shinobi, el cual habitas. He visto tu pasado, y me he decidido en darte una nueva oportunidad. Sin embargo, no será en este mundo, sino en uno mas salvaje y tecnológicamente avanzado que este. Como ``paga`` por sacarte de tu mundo, te dare conocimientos y una habilidad, una habilidad que te hara un ser casi indestructible. Preparate, pues este mundo esta lleno de peligros.

**-En Tokyo-**

Naruto se despertó en un bosque que, aunque nunca había visitado, le resultaba sumamente familiar. Despues de algunos minutos de digerir el conocimiento que Kaguya le había dado, este se dirigió en línea recta entre el bosque, hasta llegar a la ciudad de Tokyo, hogar de miles de criaturas como el, Ghouls. Despues de varias horas de caminata, Naruto encontró un lugar donde se solicitaba ayuda.

**-Anteiku-**

Naruto:Hola, pasaba por aquí y vi el letrero de ayuda. ¿Necesitan un camarero, verdad? –Dijo un poco cansado, con voz amigable.  
Yoshimura: Asi es,joven. –Respondio el dueño del lugar, quien se quedo bastante interesado en Naruto, pues sentía varias energías provenientes de su cuerpo.  
Naruto:¿Cómo puedo aplicar para el puesto? –Pregunto tranquilamente.  
Yoshimura:Primero, firma este formulario, y luego te pondremos en un mes de prueba. Durante el mes no recibiras paga, pero si un lugar donde vivir y alimentos. 

**Naruto firma el formulario, donde le preguntaban varias cosas, como su nombre, edad, procedencia y su razón para trabajar.  
**Yoshimura:Ya veo, me gusta tu nombre,Naruto. Bueno, pues a mi me parece valido, toma, estas son las llaves de tu habitación, empiezas tu mes de prueba mañana.

**-Al otro dia**-

Naruto bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una hermosa chica.  
Touka:Tu debes ser el nuevo, soy Touka, sígueme, idiota –Dijo ella de manera irrespetuosa, como siempre.  
**Aunque no le había gustado el tono de la chica, no le respondió como quería, y solo asintió como se lo recomendó Kurama.  
**Yoshimura:Hola, Touka, Naruto. Veo que ya os conoceis. Sigueme, te mostrare lo básico. Saludo/ordeno el viejo.  
**Durante algunas horas Naruto estuvo aprendiendo y poniendo en practica lo aprendido, aunque al principio era malo, rápidamente cogió las riendas al asunto**

**-Noche-  
**Yoshimura: Vaya, aunque fue tu primera vez en un establecimiento, lo hiciste bastante bien. ¿Quién te enseño? –Pregunto interesado en el pasado de su nuevo y misterioso miembro.  
Naruto:Bueno…. Aprendi solo. Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, asi que aprendi por mi cuenta. –Dijo levemente mintiendo.  
Yoshimura:Ya veo. Bueno, hay algo que quiero saber. ¿Eres un Ghoul, verdad? –Hizo aquella pregunta que Naruto nunca espero recibir.  
Naruto: No lo se, tu dime. –Dijo casi burlándose de aquella pregunta.  
Yoshimura:Jajaja, muy bien, casi pensé que eras un Ghoul. –Contesto de manera graciosa y amigable. Aunque ya sabia que Naruto era un Ghoul, supuso que no le decía por una razón personal, o quizás no lo sabia. 

**Durante los siguientes días, Naruto se volvió aun mejor en su trabajo y mejoro (levemente) su relación con Touka.  
**Era sábado y no tenían suministros, asi que Naruto fue encomendado a buscar ``Alimento``, en ``La zona especial`` con Touka.  
Naruto no se sorprendió al llegar al lugar, pues el anciano (como el le decía) le había hablado sobre ello.  
Al llegar al lugar con Touka, el decidió asomarse hacia el barranco, ignorando las advertencias de Touka de no acercarse mucho. Al posar sus manos en las barandillas que dividían el barranco, estas se despegaron y Naruto cayo al vacio. En el aire, Naruto solo pudo pensar en salvarse, activando asi su Kagune, parando rápidamente su velocidad de caída al agarrarse firmemente de la pared con su koukaku mientras planeaba con el Ukaku (Su Kagune es un Quimera entre el Kagune de Shuu, el de Touka y el de Kaneki/Rize, el cual se libera al lv.3 de su Kagune)  
Esto dejo sumamente sorprendida a Touka, pues los Quimeras eran sumamente raros, y lo era mas un Ukaku-Koukaku. Luego de salir de su shock, Touka tan solo pudo hacer algo…  
Touka:¿NAAAANIIIIIIIII? –Fue el grito de asombro de Touka.  
El grito de Touka preocupo a Naruto, quien se teletransporto al lado de ella usando el Hiraishin No Jutsu. (Como podeis adivinar, Naruto aun conserva su control de Chakra)  
Naruto:Touka-chan, ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo en un tono preocupado, sonrojando a Touka por el sufijo cariñoso.  
Touka:N-N-No me llames asi! –Dijo golpeando a Naruto a lo Sakura.  
**Luego de eso el viaje fue mas o menos normal, ambos empaquetaron el cadáver y lo llevaron a Anteiku.**

-FIN-  
Espero que les guste este primer capitulo, podeis dejarnos cualquier comentario o referencias sobre habilidades y chicas para el Harem.  
Se despiden, Alchrisue.


	2. Zorro X Conejo

**Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo capitulo de Naruto, El Usuario Del Kagune Mas OP v:**

**Renuncia De Derechos  
**_**Atencion, no somos dueños del Anime/Manga Naruto ni de Tokyo Ghoul. Este es un fic de fans para fans sin fin de lucro.**_

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo. Justo delante suyo se encontraba Naruto con su Kagune despertado.  
Yochimura:Estoy sorprendido. Por tu enegia, sabia que eras especial, pero no me imagine que eras tan único. Los Ghouls Quimeras son raros, y mas de ese tipo. Sin embargo, siento mas poder en tu interior, ¿Nos ocultas algo? –Pregunto inquisitivamente el peliblanco dueño de aquel lugar.  
Touka:Eso aun me sorprende, pues pareces… bastante normal, comparado a los Ghouls que poseen Quimeras. _Y te hace ver mas salvaje y sexy.-_Dijo/Penso la pelimorada.  
Naruto:Bueno, mi apodo de pequeño era ``el cabeza hueca numero 1 en sorprender a la gente`` - Dijo de manera nostálgica, asi que iban a cambiar de tema. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a una niña y su madre, las cuales Naruto rapidamente identifico como Ghoul debido a su…. ¿Aroma?  
?:Hola, Yoshimura-san, Touka-san –La madre saludo sin embargo paro en seco al ver al intimidante joven frente a ella. Su apariencia y el hecho de que tenia el Kagune afuera la hicieron pensar que los estaba atacando asi que activo su Kagune mientras posicionaba a la niña detrás de ella.  
?:No dejare que les hagas daño! –Exclamo mientras se lanzaba de frente contra Naruto. Este la sujeto con sus nueve colas y la estampo contra la pared por reflejo, sorprendiendo aun mas a los presentes (Por las colas del Kyubi)  
Naruto: No te quiero lastimar, ¡atrás! –Dijo amenazadoramente enojando mas a la chica. Esta se levanto del suelo e intento apuñalar a Naruto con su Kagune, pero Naruto lo esquivo fácilmente y contraataco con un _**Rasengan**_ directamente en la barriga de la chica dejándola inconsciente.  
Despues de algunos minutos todos salieron del shock.  
Touka: IDIOTA, ¿Qué CREES QUE HACES? –Rugio molesta mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cara a Naruto, quien a penas se movio. En cambio, sus nudillos le dolían bastante ahora.  
Yochimura: Hey, se te fue la mano, Naruto-san, Ryouko solo intentaba protegernos. –Dijo de manera molesta y dura, hacindo que Naruto se sintiera mal, porque era verdad.

**-Al Dia Siguiente-**

El dia había sido mas pesado para Naruto, pues todos estaban notablemente enojados con el por lo ocurrido ayer. En varias ocaciones intento pedir disculpas a Ryouko y a la pequeña, pero era ignorado por ambas.  
Decidido a recibir el perdón de las nuevas inquilinas Naruto entro al cuarto de ambas y se arrodillo frente a la pequeña.  
Naruto: Lo siento, cacahuate. –Dijo arrependido el rubio.  
Hinami: ¿Qué mamada? ¡Es el mejor nombre de la vida! ¿De donde lo sacaste? –Dijo emocionada.  
Naruto: De la biblioteca Ninja, un tal Kekashi me lo presto v: -Dijo con cara de pacman mientras le explicaba a la niña. (Khe buen momazo xd)  
Hinami:¿En donde se encuentra ese lugar? ¡Estoy super emocionada! –Exclamo entusiasmada imaginándose las docenas de buenos libros que tendrá Kekashi.  
Naruto: Amm… Ehmmm… No me acuerdo –Mintio nerviosamente el rubio ninja.  
Hinami: ¡Que pena! –Dijo decepcionada.  
Ryouko:¿Qué haces aquí, bestia? –Rugio molesta al regresar con unos libros que había comprado para Hinami.  
Hinami:¡Mama, el me puso el mejor nombre de la vida! –Dijo alegre mientras abrazaba a su madre.  
Ryouko: ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a el! –Dijo molesta halando a Hinami de su oreja derecha.  
Naruto: ¡Hey, deja a mi bollito de Cacahuate! –Dijo en un tono gracioso.  
Hinami: ¿Bollito de cacahuate? –Pregunto extrañada.  
Ryouka: ¿Bollitou de cacahuate? –Pregunto en un tono extraño.  
Yoshimura: ¿Cacahuate de bollito? –Pregunto extrañado.  
Touka: ¿Bollito de que? –Pregunto sin entender.  
Cliente: ¿Pero será jodidamente violador? –Exclamo en forma de pregunta entendiendo la referencia, pues el vio ese capitulo de MineQuest (XD)

**-Despues de que casi echaran a Naruto por violador de infantes-  
**  
Al final Ryouko perdono a Naruto.

**-Han pasado algunos días desde ese incidente-**

Ahora estamos en un momento de suspenso como nunca antes… Un momento tan suspensamente suspensado que suspenso a todos los suspensadamente suspensados presentes v:  
Naruto: ¿Touka-chan? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Pidio de manera cohibida mientras un leve sonrojo se hacia presente en su cara.  
Touka escupió el café que se estaba bebiendo mientras se sonrojaba completamente.  
Touka: ¡O-Oe, C-C-C-Como dices eso tan repentinamente! –Exclamo totalmente roja mientras tartamudeaba.  
Naruto: Bueno… Tu me gustas mucho. Me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi. –Dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas y la sostenía de los hombros.  
Touka:B-B-Bueno.. Tu también me gustas. –Dijo roja mientras miraba a otro lado.  
Naruto se puso bastante feliz y la beso en los labios, beso que Touka correspondió algunos segundos después. El beso duro algunos minutos sin embargo fue cortado por la falta de aire.  
Touka: Ese… Ese fue mi primer beso. –Dijo sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Naruto: El mio también –Dijo con la misma expresión.  
Kurama: _Uuuuuui Matooon. Beestiiaaa craaack maastodonteee. Un poco mas y te la comes. _–Decia Kurama mientras se burlaba.

**-Un poco mas tarde-**

Touka: Te espero en mi cuarto mas tarde. –Dijo Touka.

**-Esa misma noche-**

**Alerta, Naruto le enseña el poder de sus nueve colas a Touka  
LEMON**

Naruto: Oe, Touka, ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Naruto mientras ingresaba a la habitación de la pelipurpura.  
Touka: ¿Eres virgen? –Pregunto Touka yendo directamente al grano.  
Naruto: Quizas, ¿Por qué preguntas? –Dijo indiferente sin entender por que lo preguntaba.  
Touka: Yo si. Pero quiero dejar de serlo, contigo –Dijo de manera seductora mientras se Naruto: Aaam eeeeh –Naruto no pudo decir algo mas debido al nerviosismo. Lentamente retrocedía hasta llegar hacia la pared, donde se quedo sin camino.  
Naruto: Es nuestro primer dia siendo novios, ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo –Decia esperando que esto le salvara.  
Touka: La vida de un Ghoul es muy peligrosa, no sabes si te mueres mañana. Hay que aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo. O.. ¿Es que no quieres? ¿No soy suficiente para ti? –Decia segura de si misma, sin embargo esa seguridad se fue al final, se empezó a sentir menos confiada. Naruto no lo dudo dos veces y la beso apasionadamente en los labios mientras la agarraba de la cintura. Touka respondió rodeando su cuello con ambas manos, profundizando mas el beso. Naruto rápidamente empezó una batalla de lenguas con Touka. Batalla que el gano. Mientras se besaban, ambos empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente. Cuando termino su beso, ambos se separaron, dejando un fino hilo de baba. Naruto prosiguió a acostarla sobre la cama y colocarse sobre ella. Luego coloco su pene en la entrada de la pelimorada y la miro buscando una respuesta, a lo que recibió un asentimiento de ella.  
Naruto la penetro con fuerza rompiendo su himen de golpe, y se quedo ahí, esperando que pasara el dolor de la chica. Despues de algunos segundos, ella le pidió que siguiera. Ante esto, Naruto empezó a moverse lentamente, sacando leves gemidos a la chica que aumentaron con el paso del tiempo. Despues de algunos minutos ambos estaban a punto de venir.  
Touka: Naru-kun, ¡me corro! –Exclamo antes de llegar a su punto, siendo seguida por Naruto.  
Naruto: Yo también, Touka-chan –Dijo antes de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.  
Naruto: Te amo, Touka-chan. –Dijo antes de besarla.  
Touka: Yo también te amo, Naru-kun. –Dijo después de corresponder el beso.

**-FIN-  
Bueno este es el final del capitulo dos, esperamos os haya gustado.  
¿Qué tal el Lemon, he? ¿A que estuvo bien?  
Como siempre, acepto cualquier sugerencia sobre el Fanfic, asi que no se olviden de dejar la suya.  
Se despide, Alchrisue.**


End file.
